<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Things Are Worth Waiting For... by Hulk_Stanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923324">Some Things Are Worth Waiting For...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner'>Hulk_Stanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMC RP Based Fics... [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(For Nero anyway), Alpha Mundus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Demon Sex, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub, First Time, I can't stop him, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mundus is 100 percent not a dick, Mundus just keeps being not evil and doing porny things with everyone..., Mundus's true form is its own warning, Nero is a goddamned cockslut I can't even, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Nero (Devil May Cry), RP Based fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Seriously guys I have a problem tho..., Shameless Smut, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Mundus, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has been pining over his Father's and Uncle's friend for a while now... After being convinced to go out on a hunt alone with him, things finally get moving in the right direction... Ie; Nero, bent over and getting the best (and first) fuck of his life...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mundus/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMC RP Based Fics... [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Things Are Worth Waiting For...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo.... I did it again. Heh. Apparently my rabdom boredom results in equally random porn which I just have literally no control over and they all keep doing things without permission lol. Yet another thing I originally wrote for 'yet another' rp thread, in which Mundus decided to randomly not be a dick again and basically lives at DMC with Vergil, Dante, Nero, Sparda and V. (Because everybody is alive and happy, because there was so much angst, and we fixed it.) Slutty Demons are apparently my thing lol. Nero is 19 in this so, (in my country at least) he's definitely well over the age of consent... (It's 16 here, just if anyone was randomly curious lol.)</p><p>Any stupid mistakes are mine, and as per usual I just grabbed my long ass walls of text from RP and then just threw in paragraphs wherever lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero could admit that he was a little distracted during the fight with the pack of Riots, although he still took only a few unlucky hits which were easily brushed off by using his Devil Trigger, and the Demon was panting lightly by the end of it, high on adrenaline and sporting a rather considerable boner and it was fairly obvious that Mundus had noticed it, because the older Demon was suddenly looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive, and it was seriously doing things to Nero's submissive as fuck instincts...</p><p>"You should have said something sooner, little Demon..." The Alpha purred at him as he came over and placed a hand under Nero's jaw, and the younger Demon whimpered softly when he leaned down and kissed him, heated and insistent and entirely the right kind of dominant and Nero felt his entire body relax and become pliant the Alpha's hands where they gripped his jaw and rested at his shoulder...</p><p>Nero mewled softly as Mundus nudged him to the ground, and the little Demon shivered as he felt a shift in the air behind him, denoting Mundus's return to his true form and Nero whimpered quietly when he was suddenly surrounded by warm, strong limbs which easily undressed him and rearranged him on his hands and knees before the Alpha Demon, and it only seemed natural for him to lower his head down to the ground between his outstretched arms and tilt his ass up in the air to present himself to the other Demon...</p><p>A soft gasp left him when Mundus brushed against his entrance, and Nero whimpered again when he realised that he was getting wet for the first time ever... The slick feeling was helped along by whatever natural Demonic fluid was coating the thin tendril that Mundus pushed into him, slow and exploratory, getting him used to being penetrated and Nero moaned loudly when Mundus brushed over his prostate, sending a bolt of electric pleasure down his spine, and the young Demon whimpered and opened his mouth obediently to take in the fleshy appendage that Mundus offered him, suckling eagerly at it and happily drinking down the thick, smokey tasting liquid the Demon Lord was feeding him.</p><p>A warm, pleasant tingling feeling was spreading through him, and Nero could feel the edge of his Trigger crackling over his skin as Mundus eased another, thicker tendril into his ass beside the first, thrusting them in and out of him in a sort of uneven rhythm which had him moaning around the appendage in his mouth in a shivery kind of ecstasy and when a third, even thicker appendage worked its way into him, the clearly Omega Demon screamed in a broken sort of bliss as he lost control of his Trigger, a flash of blue light bursting around him... </p><p>Nero couldn't place what, but something felt different about this one, and when the Demon opened his eyes to look down at his arms he was a little surprised to see that they were both now covered in dark blue scale and ended in 3 inch long claws... There was an odd shifting behind him, and it took Nero's lust addled brain far too long to realise that apparently he now had 'wings'. 'So, I finally get my true Demon form, and it happens 'now', in the middle of getting my ass thoroughly destroyed by the Demon Lord I've had a crush on for fucking years now... Of 'course' this is my life...' Nero thought vaguely to himself, before the low rumble of Mundus's voice and the feel of the thick tentacles in his ass drove all coherent thought out of his head completely.</p><p>"Oh, aren't you just a pretty thing..." Mundus told him, running a hand through his apparently much longer hair, and then he was running hands over what had to be a set of small, curved horns and Nero was lost... Everything felt so much more intense in his new Devil form, and the sensations Mundus was sending shocking through his body were making an intense, firey heat curl his guts and a half strangled whine left his throat as he felt something curl firmly around his throat and wrists, and the Demon Lord was lifting him up and pulling his legs apart by the ankles and Nero whined again when he suddenly found himself empty, although it was soon transformed into a muffled moan as he felt the thick head of Mundus's cock pushing into him.</p><p>The slide in seemed to take an eternity, and Nero was a shaking, mewling mess in the Alpha's hold and his first orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, and Mundus just kept fucking him through it and the heat curling through his guts and setting his blood on fire had him hard and aching again in a matter of moments, whining desperately around the thick appendage in his mouth, his bright yellow eyes rolled back in his head...</p><p>The next time he came was even more intense than the last one, and still Mundus fucked him through it and the heat and the desire and the desperate, aching 'need' for something only grew stronger, but Mundus clearly knew what it was because the Demon Lord sunk sharp fangs into the juncture of his throat where his mating gland was, right at the very same moment that he shoved his massive knot into Nero's dripping, needy hole and the Omega Demon almost fucking 'died' with pleasure at the delicious feel of thick, hot seed being pumped into him in waves, trapped inside his smaller body by the Alpha's big knot plugging him up and Nero whined and shivered in his mate's hold as Mundus deliberately tilted his hips up a bit more to settle his cum even deeper inside him.</p><p>A warm, contented feeling of 'rightness' had settled into his guts now, and Nero mewled softly as Mundus carefully removed the appendage from his mouth, lapping up what he could catch of the pleasant tasting liquid as it slipped out. He could feel Mundus's presence in his mind now, comfortable and warm, and feeling like safety and home and 'mate.'</p><p>The little Demon barely noticed when the air around them shifted again as Mundus used his considerable powers to practically create a small pocket dimension around them, where they would be undisturbed for the duration of Nero's heat. All he knew was he was comfortable and warm, and he felt blessedly full and surrounded by his powerful mate... Mundus had begun stroking him soothing with his many dexterous hands, and Nero hadn't realised that he had started to purr and quietly drift off into a short, contented sleep in his mate's arms until he was already being pulled under by the soft, gently blackness thay awaited him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a random side note, I fucking cracked up laughing while I was writing this when Nero apparently decided that 'yup, sex. 'That's' how I'm getting my full Devil Trigger this time, and you can't stop me...' By this point I have given up even trying to control them, and I just pretty much let them do what they want and get dragged along for the ride XD lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>